


Birthday Cake

by maneki_inu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneki_inu/pseuds/maneki_inu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Gon was born on March 26th. Killua was made aware of this fact about five minutes after sunrise when he opened his eyes at a sudden sound and saw a foot flying towards his face. He managed to shift to the side enough to avoid the brunt of the contact but he still ended up with an elbow in his face.

“What the hell, Gon?” Killua demanded once he had maneuvered Gon into a headlock and managed to hook his legs around his flailing limbs.

“It’s March 26th!” Gon announced cheerfully and bit down on Killua’s arm.

“Is that a holiday or something?” Killua asked as he dodged Gon’s leg again and twisted his arm up and behind his back.

“It’s the best day! It’s my birthday today and that means you have to do everything I say. We’re going into town and you’re gonna buy me food and “

“Why do I have to do all of that just because you were born today?!”

“It’s a tradition! Mito always did. And then we eat cake.”

Killua considered that. Eating cake did not seem like such a hardship, especially since he could probably get Gon to choose chocolate.

“And best of all, I’m 13 now! That means I’m older than you, so now you have to listen to what I say.”

“Idiot, you’re not older than me! I’m 13 too.”

“But you said you were 12 when we met at the Hunter Exam.”

“Yes, and that was ten months ago.” Killua began to seriously wonder if he was going to have to explain the concept of time and calendars to Gon. Whale Island was a great place to commune with nature and become one with all manner of wild animals, but the lack of formal education made itself known sometimes. Not that Killua’s own education had been any more traditional.

Killua was disrupted from this train of thought by a fist hitting the back of his head.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You turned 13 and you didn’t tell me? When did this happen?”

“When we were in Heaven’s Arena.” It was actually the second birthday he had spent there.

“Killua,” Gon said with a wail of despair. “That was so long ago! How could you not say anything! We should have celebrated.”

“I never celebrated birthdays growing up,” Killua said, which wasn’t strictly true. Still, he doubted Gon would see being allowed to tag along on his first assasination or being upgraded from knives to guns as much of a celebration. Despite the easy way he said it, Gon’s eyes were growing darker at the implications of Killua’s statement.

“Anyway, we’re talking about your birthday now. You said we were going to eat cake? Maybe we’ll we are in town, we can stop by at the casino to and see if you have any birthday luck.”

“No more gambling!” Biscuit announced from behind him.

“Biscuit! It’s my birthday today; do you think we can take the day off from training.”

“Training is really important! It requires constant dedication and improvement,” Biscuit lectured, holding one hand in a didactic pose. “However, birthdays only happen once a year. I propose we go to Masadora and eat all the food!”

It was a good day. They ate three separate meals in Masadora, and ended it with a huge ice cream chocolate cake that was topped in 13 glowing candles.   Biscuit even procured a bottle of wine at some point, and then proceeded to make an elaborate, half-coherent speech about the jewels of youth. Killua managed a couple of drinks from the bottle before Biscuit grabbed it back, reminding him that he had training tomorrow. Killua almost said that he had been drinking poison since he was two, so he seriously doubted wine was going to affect his ability to train, but he settled for calling her an alcoholic old hag. Once he had finished doing the push-ups Biscuit had ordered after that comment, they headed back out to their camp.

“Killua,” Gon whispered as they settled down to sleep. “Today was really fun.”

Killua turned to look at Gon. His face was wide open and smiling. He had some chocolate on the side of his mouth still.

“Next time, we’re going to celebrate your birthday,” Gon continued. “We’ll do whatever you want. So think about it.”

Killua had spent thirteen birthdays so far, and the only one that mattered was the one he had spent with Gon. Every day he had spent with Gon had been better than any day before, and he didn’t need a celebration to make that any more special.

He didn’t know how to say any of that so he just whispered back “deal”, and then smiled when Gon stuck out his hand to shake on it.


End file.
